Yowamushi Pedal Wiki: Spoiler Rules
Why Do Spoilers Matter? When I first started editing this wiki, I attempted to find a way to hide spoilers from unsuspecting visitors. The general attitude I encountered was "well, it's a wiki, so spoilers are only to be expected; just have a spoiler warning." However, as I am sure many of you have noticed, there are quite a few untranslated volumes of Yowamushi Pedal out there. Japanese is a difficult language to learn, and reading something you can't understand is no fun, so it is unfair to expect people to read the raws to avoid being spoiled by sources such as this wiki. That is why I think it is unreasonable to only warn about the presence spoilers while possibly spoiling people when they simply want to read about a series they enjoy. I will do my best to keep this wiki a safe place for people who only read the manga translations. Unfortunately, are certain situations that cannot be avoided. Here are a few warnings to keep in mind as you browse the wiki. *There will be spoilers for people who are only following the anime. *There is no way to hide entire character pages, so you should probably expect to find out about characters who show up later in the manga. *Be careful if you are an editor who is not up-to-date with the raws. When you go in to edit a page, spoiler text is no longer hidden. Try editing specific sections instead of the whole page to avoid spoilers. Or, if you cannot bypass them, feel free to contact me on my talk page; I'll figure out a way to help. What Counts as a Spoiler? This can be a tricky question since so much has happened in the untranslated volumes, and context matters. As a general rule of thumb, nothing about the results of untranslated races should be left out in the open. The identities of team members for the second Inter High who had their positions determined by races should also be hidden (there are really only two I consider particularly spoiler-y). Zekken numbers for the second Inter High are also spoilers, as they indicate who finished in what place during the first Inter High. However, small or vague details such as "character talked to character" are usually not a big deal. I think that the relationships section of Koga's page is a good example of how being vague can avoid spoilers. To be honest, I think it's a good idea to just go with your gut- if you think it's a spoiler, treat it like a spoiler. I expect that keeping spoilers hidden will become more difficult in the future as the races in the second Inter High begin. It's possible that certain character pages could turn into masses of hidden spoilers. But that's okay. Better safe than sorry, right? How Do I Hide Spoilers? Fixmycode has come up with a great method of hiding spoilers, for which I am extremely grateful. An example of how to use the template is below. Visit the template page for a more detailed explanation. There are two labels that we are currently using for spoilers, though they are subject to change. *The phrase "Untranslated Inter High Events" is pretty straightforward. Basically anything that happens plot-wise during the first Inter High that is currently not translated should be hidden with this label. *The "Second Year Events" label refers to events that take place during Onoda's second year in high school. I do not consider the change of year a spoiler, as the first Inter High has to end at some point. However, information like the identities of new captains and the results of races that take place during this time should be counted as spoilers and hidden using this label. When is it Okay to Reveal Spoilers? It's acceptable to remove the spoiler block template after newly translated chapters are uploaded to public manga reading websites. At that point, the chapters are accessible to anyone who wishes to read them, and therefore the contents of those chapters are no longer spoilers. If you ever have any questions regarding spoilers, please leave a message on my talk page. --Mochisandwich, Admin Category:Policy